


Hope (Ghost Adventures)

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Lust, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is in love with Zak and he has no idea. But every once in awhile, Zak does something that makes Nick wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope (Ghost Adventures)

Nick considered himself a level-headed man. He rarely allowed himself to fantasized about things, especially things he knew he couldn't have. Instead, he preferred to focus on what was real, what was true. This was probably the direct result of his job. When your life revolves around proving the impossible, you tend to become more than a little obsessed with the facts. But even still, he couldn't help the way his heart sometimes jumped in his chest when Zak looked at him. He knew it wasn't rational to imagine that these looks meant anything. He and Zak were friends. Best friends. They had been for years. And even though his heart ached for something more, he knew better than to hope. Zak had never shown interest in being anything more than friends. And Nick had only ever seen him with women, so there was no reason to believe that he was interested. But every once in awhile, Zak would look at him or smile in a way that Nick would swear could restart his heart. And it was one of those very smiles that currently had Nick's head swimming. "What?" he asked, curiosity pulling him from his daze.

"I'm digging the new facial hair, G." Zak said, bringing his hands to his own smooth chin.

"Yeah?" Nick asked, mimicking the movement. "I'm still getting used to it." He fought back the blush he felt creeping up his neck. "I can't decide."

"It suits you." Zak said. And Nick could have sworn he took a step forward, "Very dapper." And there was that look again. Nick's swallowed thickly. He could feel his heart beating in his ears as he willed himself not to close the gap between them and crash his lips down on Zak's.

"Thanks." He managed.

"You want some of this?" Zak asked. Nick's breath caught in his throat as confusion washed over his face.

"Wh...what?" He asked, eyes wide. Zak held up a paper bag that Nick didn't realize he'd been holding. Probably take-out of some kind. "Oh. Um...no, I'm good. Thanks."

"Suit yourself!" Zak said, walking toward the couch before plopping down and tearing into the bag. Nick released a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment. Thankfully, Zak seemed oblivious as usual. "Will you grab me a water?" he called, mouth already full of food. Nick rolled his eyes before making his way to the fridge to grab two water bottles. He sat down on the couch, leaving an appropriate amount of space between them and handing one of the bottles to Zak. They had planned to spend the day reviewing footage and the last thing Nick needed was to be distracted. He hated when he let himself get carried away imagining things that weren't real. He always paid for it at night when he'd lay in bed alone, chest aching for a closeness he could never have. But a life with Zak in it was still preferable to the empty sadness he felt whenever he thought about cutting ties with the man. Maybe it was sick and twisted to torture himself like this, but Nick knew he was a goner the minute he'd laid eyes on Zak. Nick put his water bottle to his lips, taking a long drink to fight the tightness he felt growing in his throat.

"So, should we get started?" Nick asked, anxious to distract himself.

"What's the rush?" Zak asked, shoving a wad of fries in his mouth. "You got somewhere better to be or something?" He smiled wide around his mouth full. Nick rolled his eyes.

"What, you mean besides watching you stuff your face?" he asked with a laugh. "Can't think of anything I'd rather be doing." He added sarcastically, trying to ignore how true that actually was. He reached over, grabbing a fry and chewing on it aimlessly.

"Man, I got to call it for today." Zak said, slumping back into the couch and rubbing his temples. They'd been reviewing footage for hours Nick's head was mush.

"Alright man, I'll get out of your hair." Nick said, standing up for the first time in hours. Every bone in his body creaked after sitting still for so long. He took a second to stretch, reaching his hands up high over his head, closing his eyes and feeling little pops and cracks all over his body. He opened his eyes to find Zak's scanning his body. If Nick didn't know any better, he would have said that there was longing in them. But that couldn't be right. Their eyes met and Zak had that look again. That look that sent Nick's heart racing. It lasted only a moment before Zak broke eye contact, clearing his throat. Nick swallowed hard, head cloudy with desire. He realized he was still staring hungrily at Zak and felt his cheeks color with embarrassment. He reached for his sweater, quickly mumbling something about beating the rush hour traffic and making his way toward the front door.

"You don't have to leave." Zak protested awkwardly.

"No, I should really get home." Nick said, eyes glued to his hands.

"Oh, ok." Zak said, getting up to walk him to the door. "So, uh...Nick?" Zak started, running his hands through the back of his hair. Nick could tell Zak was feeling uncomfortable and he cursed himself for being so damn transparent about his feelings. "Um...drive safe, man."

"Yeah, I will." Nick said, barely meeting the other's eyes. "See ya." He said as casually as he could muster before walking out the door. He got in his car and started it up, quickly backing out of the driveway. His heart was racing. His face was hot with embarrassment. But under it all was the smallest glimmer of hope. Had he just imagined the longing in Zak's eyes or had it really been there? He knew it was irresponsible to let himself get carried away, but he also knew that these little moments of hope were the only things keeping him going. And even though he knew he would pay for it tonight when it was time for bed, he welcomed this little taste of happiness.


End file.
